


🚗【（ABO）克拉的心机日常】①⑦

by linweiwan



Category: carat - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linweiwan/pseuds/linweiwan
Kudos: 3





	🚗【（ABO）克拉的心机日常】①⑦

①⑦滴滴  
俊辉的眼神让英熙看见了一团火，英熙想要挣扎却被俊辉压的死死地“你很攻，我错了不行吗，你不用这样啊”英熙感觉自己成了马上要被大灰狼吃掉的小白兔。“我必须证明一下，今天哥的眼神让我觉得必须证明我还是个真男人！”俊辉慢慢散发自己的薰衣草信息素。英熙的脖颈被俊辉轻轻吻着，似乎是不小心碰到那样撩拨。  
俊辉的唇在英熙腺体上反复吻着，英熙的身体轻颤“嗯，文俊辉，不要。”英熙断断续续地拼凑，身体随着俊辉的舌头舔舐腺体而抖动。“果然和哥说的一样呢～”俊辉看着英熙迷离的眼神，嗅着房间里从腺体弥漫的红提味道。“我还没开始哦～现在都受不了了吗～”俊辉勾起唇，慢慢的解开英熙的扣子，指尖轻碰英熙的身体，惹得英熙嘤咛出声。  
英熙紧咬着下唇不想发出羞人的声音，俊辉故意撩拨她。俊辉的手轻抚英熙细腻的皮肤，指尖抚摸着那一点缨红。俊辉感受到英熙的颤抖，含住缨红用唇舌勾勒。“文……啊，你从哪学的，嗯”英熙拱起背脊想要更加贴近。“哥给的教材，我有认真学哦～”俊辉用手指勾勒英熙的胸型，用大掌覆盖揉捏。  
俊辉抚摸着英熙的马甲线，轻碰了一下随着英熙喘气的小穴。“嗯～别磨蹭，啊”俊辉用指尖戳了一下嫩肉。俊辉拉着英熙的手往下腹伸去，压着英熙的手感受。“我受吗？”俊辉单手撑在英熙上方。英熙努力挣脱俊辉的控制，却没想到俊辉直接把手往甬道旁边轻蹭。“你，嗯”英熙感觉到俊妮的指尖身体颤抖。  
“英熙很喜欢呢～”俊辉感受着手里温暖的潮湿。“你磨蹭什么，啊！”英熙话没说完就被俊辉用手指直接进入，身体猛地一紧。“你说的哦，那我快点。”俊辉的手指开始猛地移动，英熙的嘤咛声被俊辉的吻吞下。俊辉感觉英熙的小穴已经适应，慢慢抽出手指，抵住英熙蓄势待发。  
“你干嘛～啊”英熙被俊辉抱着换了位置，英熙趴在俊辉身上，俊辉用手扶着英熙的腰，一点点往下压。“啊！”英熙被生殖腔抵的生疼，眼泪不断滚落到俊辉的肚子上。俊辉把英熙换到自己身下，低头舔舐英熙的眼泪，慢慢地吻干眼泪再吮吸英熙的腺体，轻轻啃噬。大手覆上英熙的缨红，慢慢揉捏。“唔～”英熙被连番攻势刺激的放松了防备，生殖腔慢慢打开。  
俊辉趁英熙不注意腰身用力一挺，感觉到致命的紧致包裹。英熙感觉又痛又有着什么撩拨着，身体不适的小幅度扭动。“嘶”俊辉被挤得额头出汗，汗滴落在英熙的胸上。  
俊辉看见英熙开始适应，加快移动速度，腰身一下比一下用力。“啊～俊。”英熙感觉自己的声音支离破碎，沉溺在海洋中


End file.
